


Hunter in a Cottage

by morrezela



Series: Man in a Candy Store [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mages, Magic, Magic hunters, Mates, Soulmates, Telepathic Bond, soul bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: Jensen is injured and bored. Jared is busy working and not paying him any attention.





	

It isn’t that Jensen disapproves of Jared’s profession. Jared is a good mage. He’s happy to assist Jensen with magical objects to subdue bad wizards and mages, and Jensen’s never been one for being a hypocrite.

He doesn’t even want to stop Jared from working precisely; he just wishes that Jared could do it later. Some other time when Jensen isn’t cooped up in the cottage and bored out of his skull because he managed to sprain his ankle on his last hunt would be a great time for Jared to focus on his magical practices.

Jensen hates being inactive. Normally if he can’t find a hunt and is grounded to the cottage, he can run around and exercise the dogs or walk to town and terrorize Chad. There are at least options for entertaining himself that don’t involve him doing a sloth impersonation.

But he’s on crutches thanks to a rather ugly ogre and his troll girlfriend, and Jared’s been slipping him candy at every opportunity. His mate is obsessed with, ‘making him healthy,’ which is freaking ridiculous because Jared’s version of healthy isn’t. It just plain isn’t, but that doesn’t stop Jared from trying to feed Jensen’s magic.

All it’s done so far is make Jensen feel like he wants to crawl out of his skin, but he can’t blame that totally on his diet. He hasn’t done well with being cooped up in a house since he shoved that witch into her damn oven, and that isn’t Jared’s fault. It isn’t anybody’s fault except for the aforementioned dead witch, and unless Jensen wants to find a spell to send him back in time to kill her again, he’s kind of already finished that chapter of his life.

Which brings him back to being cooped up in the cottage with Jared where he has been lazing about for a couple of days while his mate works on some stupid ass project. Jared is so focused on his work that it isn’t even fun to listen in on his inner monologues. Normally, Jared’s brain is a riot of color and non-sequiturs that make Jensen’s head spin.

For the past few days, all it has been is potion recipes and arcane knowledge and the occasional pang of worry about Jensen. He hasn’t even had a good burst of stupid affection for the dogs. Jensen would choke down a couple pieces of taffy for a good, “Yay! Good Puppies! Daddy is so proud! Look at you, so proud!” to rattle around in his brain while Jared gets drooled on by his mutts.

And, okay, honestly? Jensen is horny as fuck. If Jared doesn’t quit paying attention to whatever mojo he’s working on and start paying attention to his injured and in need of tender-lovin’-care mate, Jensen might have to do something drastic. He’s thinking about baking a cake and using Splenda instead of sugar. That’d fix Jared’s wagon.

“Jensen!” Jared’s voice sounds scandalized even as muted as it is by the hallways of their home.

Jensen feels the rush of victory at his thoughts finally wearing through Jared’s damn near constant aura of concentration. He should have started thinking about Diet Coke. It would’ve gotten him faster results.

“It’d serve you right!” Jensen calls back defiantly before Jared can catch on to his new soda fueled plot.

Jared’s footsteps clomp through the cottage as he makes his way from his little magic lab to the bedroom.

“Splenda? Seriously?” he asks as soon as he gets into the room.

Jensen snorts derisively and scowls. It just figures that an artificial sweetener reference was the only part of his internal dialogue that made it through.

“You’re acting like a toddler,” Jared accuses.

“Yeah, well if I am, then you’re acting like a neglectful parent.” Jensen snaps back.

“Aww, is my baby cranky?” Jared coos snottily as he walks closer.

Jensen turns the heat up in his scowl to make it an outright glower. “Dude, don’t even.”

“Look, Jensen. I have to work. I know that you get that.” Jared says tiredly.

And that’s just the thing. Jensen doesn’t get ‘that.’ He knows where Jared’s order books are, and he knows that there aren’t any looming deadlines. If something urgent came up, Jensen expects Jared to share that sort of information with him the same as he would tell Jared if a last minute hunt got dropped in his lap. But Jared’s been mute on the subject, and worse, he’s been able to hide it from Jensen.

“Oh, Baby. I’m not keeping secrets from you.” Jared says, his entire demeanor changing once he catches on to Jensen’s thoughts.

Jensen grunts at him and looks away, but that doesn’t keep Jared from crawling onto the bed with him.

“Hey,” Jared says as he slides his hand onto Jensen’s shoulder, “I love you.”

“Not really the problem here, Jay.”

“No, the problem is probably that you’re restless and starting to feel as horny as a toad.”

“Now that’s romantic,” Jensen snarks. He doesn’t know what to do say. If Jared knows what kind of state he’s been in and still didn’t care to say anything…

“It’s your body trying to process your magic, and if I help you with it, you’re never going to learn to channel it yourself. Believe me, I’d love to be in here fucking around with you instead of getting ahead on the order books, but the fact of the matter is that I’d only be handicapping you. Even if you didn’t touch anything sweet for the rest of your life, you’re bonded to me. I’m a mage, and you by default are going to have to deal with my magic leeching into you.” Jared says calmly.

“And you didn’t think to discuss this with me?” Jensen asks not bothering to keep the tone of betrayal out of his voice.

Jared sighs and rubs his forehead. “I’ve tried having this conversation with you several times. You just always ignored me and went off hunting the next ghoul or goblin or goat. You just happened to get yourself grounded this time, and I’m not so sure that it didn’t have something to do with your magic trying to well up at an inopportune time. I can’t risk you like that. If I have to play teacher to my own mate, I will.”

Jensen shifts uncomfortably on the bed. He had felt a weird tingling sensation just before he took that fateful misstep. His hunter’s mind hand already planned out his duck and roll, but for the briefest of seconds his body fought the motion instead trying to fling some indefinable thing out instead of tucking in. That moment of abnormal instinct had caused him to turn too quickly and trip over a tree root.

“I didn’t…”

“Say anything?” Jared cuts him off, “I know, but I felt it. I heard it, and I don’t ever want to feel that again. You’re stubborn and proud and beautiful, and I’d like you to live long enough to infuriate me with the first two over and over again. And on a purely selfish level, I’d like to keep you from messing up your pretty face. Don’t want to have to make you wear a bag over your head when we fuck.”

“You’re being a jerk.” Jensen pouts.

“I learned it from you,” Jared retorts. “Seriously, Jensen. I don’t know how else to get through to you. I love you. I love you in bright, sparkly ways, and I want you to embrace your powers. I just don’t know how else to get through to you about it.”

“You could’ve just fought with me like a normal person.” Jensen points out.

Jared stares at him blankly.

Jensen sighs. “You don’t know how that works, do you?”

“Wands and magic bubbles?” Jared answers sheepishly.

“No. No, Jared, normally there is yelling, sometimes crying and the occasional slammed door. Afterwards there is make-up sex.” Jensen tells him.

“I… we could still do the sex part?” Jared hesitantly suggests.

“Won’t that mess with the lesson you’re trying to teach me?”

Jared shrugs and smiles sheepishly before saying, “Yeah? But now that I’m here, I’m kind of horny too. It’s that sparkly love thing. Plus you smell like chocolate caramels right now, and that’s kind of a turn on for me.”

Jensen shakes his head. “You’re so weird.”

“You love me.”

Jensen responds to that with a kiss because he sort of does, and he still wants that sex that is on offer. His ankle isn’t going anywhere. He can teach Jared how to fight like a normal person tomorrow.


End file.
